


Looking Sharp / One Dance

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little ficlet takes place during a Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan wedding my bff smiledesu wrote for this prompt-challenge about a month ago. </p><p>If you’re really not into Teddy/Billy, no worries, this can be read individually, so just go ahead ^^.</p><p>Have fun, I know I did =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 26 - Getting Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634391) by [SmileDesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu). 



Day 19: In Formal Wear

The ceremony had ended, and the happy couple turned to mingle and talk to the many guests they’d invited to the wedding. Steve walked off the small stage and pulled lightly on his tie, not exactly loosening it, but adding a bit of breathing space. He knew the military uniform would be the most appropriate, and even Tony had conceded that they fit the occasion perfectly. He looked around, shook hands with some of the superheroes that attended, and headed for the bar. He had never expected to be asked to conduct a ceremony before, but the looks the two had given him back at his office left him unable to deny them. He just hoped Tony wouldn’t give him too hard a time over it. Jealousy had its downsides. 

He found Tony uncharacteristically alone and approached him. Tony was clad in an expensive looking dark purple suit, a white shirt under the jacket and a nice flower in his pocket for added effect. He was trimmed to impress and looked sharp in his bow-tie, despite the fact that he was standing with a glass of one beverage or another in his hand. As soon as Steve was close enough he was greeted by a surprising compliment.

“Great ceremony.” Tony said, raising the glass to his lips and taking a sip. “Very inspirational speech there.” he said with that smug grin on his face, and Steve wondered how many drinks Tony’d had that night already. He smiled at Tony nonetheless and glanced at his own glass of plain orange-juice. 

“To hear that, coming from you-”

“I’d have done it better.” Tony cut him off, still bearing that unreadable expression Steve was starting to learn to hate. He’d only ever wear that expression when he was drinking. Tony was looking away from him, so he shrugged.

“Better luck next time, Tony.” he said, going for a nonchalant tone.

“When’s the next couple getting married, anyway?” Tony asked, and Steve thought he recognized a strange strain in the man’s tone. He inspected Tony’s face as best as he could from where he stood, not wanting to get too close to him in such a public event. He couldn’t quite tell what was off about Tony’s expression, or his tone, and Steve suspected it had plenty to do with the whiskey he was drinking.

“Depends on who catches the bouquet, doesn’t it?” Steve answered solemnly, not wanting to pry at that moment and marking to himself to return to this later. 

Tony chose that moment to take a step closer to Steve, making the taller man gulp shortly as he reached up to pull the tie around Steve’s neck back to the center, and smooth away a crease in the otherwise immaculate uniform.

“Looking sharp, Cap.” he said in a low tone, then pulled back and strode off to mingle. Steve looked after him, taking a moment to regain his composure before going to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s some drunk!Tony and a bit of fondling but I wouldn’t give it more than a T rating. Have fun =D

Day 20: Dancing

Tony was beyond tipsy. Steve could tell. He’d seen people get drunk, heck, he’d gotten drunk before the serum too. Tony was definitely there. The smile smeared all over his face, the flirty looks he was sending in every direction, the slightest sideways tilt to his stride. It’s what drove Steve back to the man’s side. He rested a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I think you’ve had enough.” he said, his other hand reaching to take the glass of whatever it was Tony was drinking out of his hands. 

“Ah ah.” Tony responded in a playful tone as he pulled the hand with the drink out of Steve’s reach just in time. “That’s not nice Cap, I still need that.” he said, meeting Steve’s gaze for a brief moment. His mind was clouded and he felt alright, so he lowered his gaze the next moment, letting an air of seduction take over, his gaze settling over Steve’s ranks. “But… I may be persuaded into letting go of it… A deal, of sorts.” 

“I’m listening.” Steve answered, keeping his cool despite the sinister look in Tony’s eyes.

“A dance. Dance with me and I’ll stop drinking for the night.” he promised. Steve sighed. He had learned how to dance since he’d been taken out of the ice, taught by none other than Tony Stark himself, but dancing together at a party like this still felt too outgoing for him. He tried again to snatch the glass from Tony’s hand but the man moved with his usual agility, not hindered by his intoxicated state. “Come on Cap, just one dance can’t hurt.” 

“One dance, Tony, and no more booze.” Steve said, sighing at the gleeful grin the man gave him. That would be the most embarrassing way to… How did this century call it? Come out. 

Some of the unease ebbed away when Tony put down the glass without taking another sip. Steve let Tony lead him to the dance-floor and though his face turned a nice shade of pink when Tony pressed their fronts together, he remained close and wrapped an arm round Tony’s waist. It took a moment of moving hands and arms about until they settled into a compromise of how to hold one another in the dance. The music was slow, and Steve thought it was actually quite romantic. He hoped they wouldn’t attract too much attention, but that thought soon took a backseat to the realization Tony was swaying lewdly against him. 

For a moment, Steve thought to tell him off, but he decided against that the next moment. First, because it was actually kind of sexy, and second, because he could deter Tony’s advances by simply not responding to them.

His body did, though, and if he were to judge by the smirk that slowly spread over Tony’s face, he felt it too. 

“So Cap… When we’re done here…” Tony ran his hand down Steve’s back and eventually cupped his ass. “Wanna come over?” And to his great pleasure, Steve’s face went a shade redder.

“You can be so ridiculous sometimes.” Steve answered, sounding on the fond side of exasperated. “I’ll consider it.” he finally conceded with a tiny touch of a smile, the kind that made Tony want to kiss Steve until he was panting. He decided against that for now, and instead leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder. Hard muscle, just the right height and pliability. Perfect. Steve didn’t seem to mind.

The music carried them, and even Steve’s consciousness of people’s muttering and attentions was soothed to an afterthought that remained at the back of his mind.


End file.
